1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a feedthrough multilayer capacitor is one comprising a capacitor body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes are laminated, and first and second signal terminal electrodes and a grounding terminal electrode which are disposed on the outer surface of the capacitor body, while the inner electrodes include a plurality of signal inner electrodes connected to the first and second signal terminal electrodes and a plurality of grounding inner electrodes connected to the grounding terminal electrode (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-254528). Since a plurality of signal inner electrodes are arranged between the grounding inner electrodes in the feedthrough multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-254528, the DC resistance is low in the signal inner electrodes in total, whereby a tolerable level of DC electricity is secured in the feedthrough multilayer capacitor.